Hybrid Rainbow
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Untuk Ren, ia mampu. ・ [RenIso] ・ [#As is a tale, so is a life; 2015]


Jarinya menekan bel tanpa ragu, mendengar alun melodi singkat kemudian.

Tidak mungkin salah, kan? Jelas-jelas matanya tengah membaca papan nama keluarga bertuliskan 'Sakakibara'. Lagipula ia yakin tidak memiliki kenalan lain lagi bermarga sama di dalam maupun luar lingkungan Kunugigaoka.

Peluh yang tanpa henti diproduksi pori-pori diusap sekenanya dengan ujung lengan kemeja. Andai sedang tidak menghadapi pekat hawa musim panas, tubuhnya pasti sudah terbalut fabrik lapis tiga—membuat siapapun gerah hanya dengan sekilas melihatnya.

"Sakakibara!"

Suaranya riang ketika figur yang diharapkannya menyembul dari balik pintu. Artinya tidak perlu ada basa-basi atau aksi menunggu lebih lama karena persediaan air mineral dalam tas hampir habis. Sudah puluhan menit menahan niatan membuang koin ratusan yen demi membantunya melepas dahaga di tengah udara menusuk, kalau lebih lama lagi ia bisa pingsan.

"Isogai? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" berjalan santai ke arah gerbang, terlihat remaja sebayanya sudah memakai kaos rumah dan celana panjang santai. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih memakai seragam lengkap.

"Bukumu tadi tertinggal sehabis rapat. Maaf aku harus membukanya supaya tahu alamatmu."

Senyum tanpa terpaksa mekar di wajah yang berbingkai helai penyadur warna malam, menunggu Ren memeriksa lembar catatan miliknya yang kemudian memandangnya lagi dengan heran.

"Kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk mengantar ini?"

Angguk pendek, "Tidak jauh kok, hanya tiga stasiun, hehe..."

Faktanya, ia menempuh tiga stasiun menggunakan sepasang kaki. Jika satu stasiun membutuhkan waktu tiga hingga empat menit dengan kereta, maka bayangkan sendiri jika jarak itu ditempuh dengan cara berjalan. Ren tidak luput mengamati permukaan epidermis obyek manis di hadapan yang masih terbungkus peluh.

"Masuklah dulu..."

Goyangan dua tangan cepat, gestur menolak, "T-tidak usah. Aku hanya mengantar ini saja," walau terdengar tidak sopan karena berani menolak kebaikan hati salah satu anggota virtuoso yang terhormat, ia masih tahu diri menyadari jurang hierarki yang nyatanya memang terlalu dalam.

Bersikap masa bodoh, tangan Sakakibara muda melepaskan sekat penghalang terakhir di antara mereka lalu menarik diri ke pinggir, membuka jalan bagi tamunya agar leluasa melangkah maju.

"Ibuku ulang tahun hari ini. Kami sedang mengadakan pesta."

Tunas di pucuk kepalanya semakin gelagapan. Sepertinya Ren sendiri tidak berniat melepasnya pergi, ditandai dengan bunyi _klik_ dari kuncian pagar di balik punggung mereka.

Yang harus dihadapinya setelah ini sepertinya bukan hanya satu Sakakibara.

* * *

 **Hybrid Rainbow**

 _The limit can't be like this at all_  
 _Not like this at all_

.

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning:** Modified Canon. Headcanon. Friendship total.

 **A/N** : 70% diangkat dari mimpi sungguhan yang amat sangat mendadak dan cukup aneh, sisanya hanya hasil modifikasi cupu.

Tadinya mau pake Araki karena relasi hurt kampret-nya ke Isogai lebih dapet. Apa daya Araki bukan anggota Osis dan di mimpi sendiri emang mereka doang yang nongol. Kenapa sampe bisa mimpiin dua makhluk ini, ya? Apa karena pas itu lagi sibuk2nya event Yuumasutra Deluxe? #hmm

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Langkah demi langkah berhasil membuat dadanya dilanda sesak napas. Lirikan melalui ekor mata harus dimaksimalkan berkali-kali pada si pemilik poni eksentrik untuk memproses kausa lanjut. Bergerak ekstra hati-hati agar tidak bersikap memalukan apalagi dianggap tidak tahu adat.

"Siapa tamunya, Ren?" suara wanita dewasa terdengar dari arah dalam.

"Temanku, Bu. Datang untuk mengembalikan bukuku yang ketinggalan."

Andai sedang menghadapi situasi berbeda, ia dengan senang hati memeluk pemuda tinggi di sampingnya dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar. Hubungan bertajuk _teman_ antar kelas unggulan dan kelas terbuang akan menjadi contoh teramat luar biasa, ia yakin bisa memanfaatkan relasi memukau ini sebagai sarana diplomasi.

"Ya ampun malam-malam begini? Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Ren!"

Anggun. Cantik dengan rambut potongan _mermaid wave_ menyapa bahu. Proporsi tubuh sempurna berbalut tunik mewah berbahan beludru. Sosok dari empunya suara lembut tadi menampakkan diri diiringi paras cemas.

Diomeli tidak membuat sang anak merasa bersalah, malah tertawa jenaka. "Menambah satu orang lagi dalam pesta tidak masalah, kan? Supaya lebih ramai,"

Wanita kisaran tiga puluhan akhir itu mengangguk tanda setuju. Senyum mengembang dipersembahkan pada tamunya yang langsung membungkuk dalam.

"Nama saya Isogai Yuuma. Maaf saya tiba-tiba datang mengganggu acara penting,"

"Selamat malam, Yuuma. Sama sekali tidak mengganggu, kok... selamat datang." syarafnya terlanjur kaget menerima bibir wanita itu pada dahinya dalam kecupan singkat.

"Lihat, temanmu ini sampai basah kuyup. Bawa ke kamarmu dulu untuk ganti baju, setelah itu kita akan lanjut makan."

Mengangguk patuh, Ren memberi perintah nonverbal agar ia ikut naik ke lantai dua tempat kamar remaja itu berada.

Interior yang terpapar mengusung _green design_ , tidak jauh berbeda dengan paduan warna dan tema perabot futuristik sepanjang penglihatannya. Kamar Ren lumayan berantakan seperti anak laki-laki kebanyakan, tapi tidak jorok. Hanya terlalu didominasi buku-buku berserakan. Kertas-kertas berisi tulisan tangan pastilah hasil dari proses belajar literatur yang tengah dilakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa aku memakai baju ini?"

"Kau mau memilih baju lain?"

Helai malam menggeleng gugup. Secepat kilat berbalik badan lalu melepas seragam sekolahnya, mengganti lapisan pelindung tubuh dengan kaos polo berwarna pastel bermotif kembang Lantana. Celana sekolah tetap dipertahankan agar tidak banyak yang harus diganti kembali selepas acara.

"Tubuhmu kurus sekali, malam ini makanlah yang banyak."

Anggukan singkat di balik semu kemerahan menjadi jawaban basa-basi. Ia sendiri tidak mau menerka apa yang sedari tadi sudah dilihat salah satu murid teladan Kunugigaoka tersebut di balik punggungnya atau merah muda di pipinya akan semakin jelas.

 _Ahh_ , sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi panjang untuknya.

.

"Sudah selesai, Ren? Yuuma? Kyaa... kau cocok sekali dengan kaos itu. Tante ingat membelinya untuk Ren tahun lalu tapi sekalipun tidak pernah dipakai." wanita itu menangkup kedua tangan berseri-seri.

"Itu karena desainnya yang kekanakan. Gadis incaranku bisa lari kalau aku sampai nekat memakainya..."

"Ibu memilihnya karena sesuai dengan warna matamu!"

"Masalahnya di selera dan sisi modis, Bu!"

Ada tawa kecil tertahan mengamati adu mulut seru ibu-anak di depan matanya. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali bertengkar manja dengan ibunya karena sibuk mencari nafkah. Sementara setelah pulang, masih ada kegiatan memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Berbincang pun hanya bisa dilakukan di sela waktu yang sangat padat.

"Ngg... tante, selamat ulang tahun. Maaf saya baru tahu tadi dari Sakakibara jadi tidak membawa apa-apa."

"Terima kasih, tidak usah repot-repot. Dan panggil anakku dengan 'Ren' saja. Akan kesulitan jika kau memanggil dan kami kompak menengok." kelakar itu diiringi tawa manis, "Bagaimana, Ren?"

"Tidak masalah. Tolong ya, Yuuma."

Liur ditelan dalam jumlah banyak. Sepertinya baru kali ini ada teman sebaya yang memanggil nama kecilnya, sahabatnya sedari balita bahkan masih mempertahankan lakab keluarga sebagai nama panggilan.

"Cukup ngobrolnya, ayo kita langsung makan!"

Diseret ke ruangan berbau harum yang membuat perut seketika berbunyi, irisnya menjumpai figur laki-laki setengah baya baru selesai memandang iphone jenis terbaru. Diyakininya sebagai ayah Ren setelah mengamati kemiripan bentuk wajah dan caranya tersenyum. Sebagai bentuk sopan, ia segera mendekat untuk membungkuk dalam seraya memberi salam.

"Selamat bergabung, Yuuma... untunglah kau datang. Lihat apa yang diperbuat istriku, memasak makanan terlalu banyak... tidak ada yang sanggup menghabiskannya dalam semalam." setelah pria itu tertawa, ada kecupan mendarat di keningnya sekali lagi—kali ini dilakukan oleh tuan rumah. Sepertinya sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga Sakakibara untuk menghadiahi anaknya ciuman penuh kasih sayang.

Selanjutnya ia menerima tempat duduk yang telah disediakan untuknya, berjuang mengikuti arus percakapan dan suasana menyenangkan keluarga Sakakibara.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan sekalipun santap malam bersama keluarga dengan kaki mengayun. keluarganya terlampau miskin dan rumahnya terlalu sempit untuk memiliki tabel makan khusus. Sehari-hari tungkainya dilipat di bawah meja kala menikmati santapan yang lauknya tidak seberapa.

Air liurnya mendadak terbit melihat sajian lezat sesak memanjakan mata. Perutnya memang belum terisi apapun sejak istirahat siang dan ia sangat menghemat isi botol minumnya di tengah cuaca panas. Bagaimanapun tidak mungkin leher keringnya menolak ketika disuguhi segelas besar jus jeruk segar.

"Jangan ragu-ragu untuk tambah, Yuuma. Kalau tidak, bebanmu untuk membawa pulang makanan ini akan lebih berat."

Jika dilihat dari kamera orang ketiga, yang terpotret saat ini benar-benar ujud keluarga ideal. Menyadari hal tersbut, ia memasukkan suapan demi suapan ke mulutnya dengan sedikit bergetar.

Suatu saat ia ingin ibu dan adik-adiknya mencicipi pengalaman makan mewah tidak hanya sekali, namun setiap hari. Ia hanya berharap agar masih cukup tangguh untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan wajib lalu bekerja dan menghidupi keluarganya lebih layak.

Baru selesai dengan menu utama, ayah Ren menawarkan makanan penutup di sela-sela percakapan yang temanya melibatkan sekolah (dan bagaimana ia kagum pada Ren di momen ini karena begitu melindunginya dari bahasan rasis antar kelas dan hanya membicarakan hal-hal umum seperti sistem mengajar para guru atau jadwal-jadwal ujian semester.)

"Uhhh, padahal ibu ingin makan manjuuu!"

"Sudah malam begini, akan susah mencarinya. Ibu jangan kekanak-kanakan deh..." protes si anak tunggal, "Lagipula es krim mochi ini sudah sangat enak."

"Itu kan makanan kesukaanmu, Ren. Bukan kesukaan ibu." wanita itu merajuk, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir melihat anaknya melahap mochi dingin di tangan dengan seringai puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Isogai. Kalau tidak salah dulu keluargamu punya bisnis kue manju, kan?"

Di samping Ren, sepasang Ivory membelalak hebat—hampir tersedak _dessert_ yang belum sempat dikunyah. Iris mereka hanya bertemu pandang tanpa ada jawaban berarti, Ren yang paham arti dari mulut setengah terbuka namun gagal bersuara sekilas tertawa sebelum memberi penjelasan.

"—Asano yang memberitahuku. Sepertinya ia sempat mencari latar belakang keluargamu karena kesal nilai sejarahnya kalah jauh di ujian penentuan saat kita kelas dua."

"Benarkah itu Yuuma?"

Kedipan linglung, "Tentang nilai sejarah?"

"Tentu saja tentang bisnis manju keluargamu," kali ini nyonya Sakakibara ikut tergelak. Jemari lentik hampir mencubit pipi tamunya saking gemas, "Boleh kapan-kapan tante mencobanya?"

"...i-itu cerita lama, Tante." kepalanya semakin lama menunduk, " Semenjak ayah saya meninggal, toko kami harus ditutup untuk membayar banyak biaya."

Ren sepertinya merasa bersalah karena segera memutuskan percakapan, "Ehm, tidak usah dilanjutkan kalau—"

"Tapi saya sempat mewarisi resepnya. Nanti kalau ternyata memuaskan, saya ingin tante menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi hasilnya!"

Senyum lembut, "Tentu saja, sayang. Akan tante tunggu."

"Baiklah. Jadi apa makanan pencuci mulut selanjutnya?" Ren membantu mengembalikan fokus ibunya yang sudah salah arah.

"Di dapur ada satu loyang pai apel... ayah bisa tolong ambilkan? Ibu dan anak-anak akan menunggu di sofa sambil melihat-lihat album kenangan."

"Tunggu. Kali ini album apa?" tanya Sakakibara muda curiga.

"Album pernikahan kami. Sayangnya kau belum dibuat."

Tawanya refleks terlepas, menuai hantaman siku yang tidak begitu keras walau Ren akhirnya ikut tertawa juga. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat perasaan gugup yang sempat menyelimuti. Hanya ada canda tawa dan suasana hangat, sehangat tiga potong pai apel yang berhasil melesak ke dalam perutnya dalam satu malam.

.

.

Perimeter rumahnya terlalu menyedihkan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin pulang berjalan kaki saja daripada Tuan Sakakibara dan Ren melihat gubuknya yang kumuh. Sayangnya ia tidak mungkin pulang berjalan kaki dengan berbagai oleh-oleh makanan yang diberikan untuknya sehingga terpaksa menerima tumpangan yang ditawarkan.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku, Ren." ditambah doa dalam hati agar tidak harus mempersilakan Ren dan ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah, "Juga semua makanan ini. Sungguh terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Maaf aku tidak bisa mampir karena ada urusan yang harus kupersiapkan untuk besok."

"Tidak masalah," bahkan sangat baik, "Kita bertemu lagi di sekolah, ya."

"Selamat malan, Yuuma."

Kaki berbalut sepatu mahal mengikis radius. Sekilas nampak ragu namun tetap dilakukan pada akhirnya. Ren mencium singkat kening yang tertutup helai legam sempurna. Dengan begini Isogai sulung lengkap mengoleksi semua kecupan anggota keluarga Sakakibara di dahinya.

.

.

.

"Masih mempelajari resep itu, Yuuma?"

Jawabannya adalah anggukan diiringi untai senyum. Sudah hampir sebulan ia melakukan _trial and error_ pada bahan-bahan seadanya yang bisa dikumpulkan demi membuat manju-manju dengan cita rasa nostalgia. Tidak dilakukan setiap hari karena terkadang ia terlalu lelah sepulang bekerja sambilan dan masih saja belum mampu melengkapi bahan yang diperlukan. Sedikit demi sedikit uang dikumpulkan demi membeli dan melengkapi unsur tersebut.

"Kenapa rasa yang kubuat tidak bisa seenak buatan ayah!?" geram frustasi, material kenyal berbalut terigu menjadi pelampiasan dalam genggaman, "Ahh, aku kesal!"

"ISOGAI! AYO CEPAT! HARI INI KITA PIKET, LOH!"

Teriakan dari luar rumahnya membuyarkan konsentrasi, "Tiga menit, Maehara!"

Terpaksa, hari ini juga proses produksi di dapur berjalan sangat lambat di waktu yang memang terlampau sempit. Ia lalu beres-beres lalu berpamitan pada ibunya sebelum menyambut si rambut senja di depan rumah. Pasang kaki keduanya kini berjalan beriringan, menikmati udara pagi sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Matamu seperti panda,"

"Selamat pagi, Mae." bukan terlalu kaku, hanya menjadi penegak sopan santun di kala sahabatnya melupakan tata krama memberi salam yang benar sebagai sapaan awal, "Kemarin malam aku bekerja sampai larut."

"Biasanya juga kau tidur cukup."

"Tadi pagi aku bangun cepat untuk coba-coba resep."

Dua bola mata berkilau penuh harap, "Kalau sudah jadi, aku boleh mencicipi? Makanan buatanmu selalu jadi yang paling kutunggu-tunggu."

Gelengan mantap, "Sayang sekali, ada orang yang sudah kujanjikan mencicipi pertama."

"KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?" shock dengan spekulasi sendiri, Maehara loncat mundur dengan tampang syok maksimal. Sementara ia melepas tawa maklum karena isi pikiran sahabatnya memang tidak jauh-jauh dari uang, makanan, juga perempuan. Apa boleh buat.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan dan jangan samaratakan aku denganmu."

Topik beralih cepat menjadi bahasan yang sekiranya lebih umum. Menemani perjalanan panjang keduanya hingga tiba di atas gunung terpencil, tempat kelas _End_ berada.

.

.

"Isogai, jangan melamun."

Tersentak oleh desis wakilnya dari sisi bahu, pikiran yang sempat menjalar entah kemana akhirnya kembali menemui alam nyata.

"Maaf Kataoka, aku sedikit kurang tidur."

"Iya, aku lihat itu. Matamu seperti panda."

Kalau bukan karena Maehara yang sibuk membesar-besarkan tentang dirinya punya pacar misterius, ia seharusnya bisa tidur sejenak ketika istirahat siang agar tidak terlalu lelah untuk menghadiri rapat ketua kelas selepas jam pelajaran terakhir. Menyesal pun tak ada gunanya. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa kala tangannya berupaya mencoret-coret buku catatan—menyalin tulisan di papan tulis dan kembali mendengar kotbah ketua Osis dengan seksama.

Lamunan hampir memanggil kembali seandainya tidak menyadari satu hal aneh yang cukup menganjal. Mendapati kalau matanya tidak melihat keberadaan seseorang yang cukup penting, padahal sebagai sekretaris Osis, kehadirannya sangat dibutuhkan. Kalau tidak salah ingat, minggu lalu dan minggu sebelumnya juga terjadi namun ia kurang begitu memperhatikan.

Selama rapat, netra miliknya tidak lepas dari sosok gadis yang tidak terlalu dikenal masih menemani Asano dan Seo di depan untuk memberi penjelasan. Memandang makhluk hawa tersebut heran.

"Memang Ren kemana, ya?" segera diralat, "Maksudku Sakakibara... seperti sudah lama absen." tanyanya berbisik pada peserta rapat lain yang kelihatannya bisa diajak bicara karena tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi pada materi.

"Sakakibara kan memang sudah tidak menjadi anggota Osis. Dia bahkan sudah keluar dari virtuosos."

Matanya terbelalak kaget. Di sebelah, Kataoka yang tidak sengaja mencuri dengar ikut kaget walau tidak se-ekstrim reaksi partnernya.

"K-kenapa bisa?"

"Katanya karena akhir-akhir ini dia kesulitan mempertahankan prestasi. Baru sebulan lalu dia mengundurkan diri dari jabatan."

"Woi, kalian yang di sana! Jangan sibuk sendiri, dengarkan ketua bicara!" dengan sisipan aksen inggris, Seo berhasil membungkam tiga peserta yang tengah sibuk bercengkerama. Kata _maaf_ terpaksa lolos dari bibirnya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab agar nama kelasnya tidak lebih tercemar.

Setelahnya tidak menjadi lebih baik. Ia gagal konsentrasi sampai rapat dinyatakan selesai dan para peserta diperbolehkan bubar.

.

.

.

Tidak semudah itu meminta ijin pergi ke gedung utama, prosedurnya sedikit sulit. Bitch sensei kurang setuju melepas murid—yang masih menempati urutan tiga terbawah pelajaran bercumbu melalui lidahnya itu—sengaja absen. Namun terpaksa merelakan dengan syarat ia mau mempelajari tekhnik ciuman terbaru barang sebentar di ruang guru.

Kalau tidak ada Karasuma sensei muncul untuk mengintervensi, mungkin ia gagal pergi karena pingsan kehabisan napas.

"SAKAKIBARA!"

Tepat ketika sosok berambut unik itu melewati pintu kelas lengkap dengan barang bawaan, ia berhasil menghentikan langkah sang buruan. Napasnya tersengal dan kakinya seperti jeli. Bukan karena pelajaran singkat Bitch sensei sebelumnya, tapi karena berlari kesetanan dari atas gunung ke gedung utama mengejar waktu sebelum bel pulang sekolah.

"Yuuma?"

"H-halo... apa kabar?" basa basi canggung yang membuat lawan bicaranya mengangkat alis. Bertutur hambar.

"Apa ini?" heran yang bertubuh lebih tinggi ketika mendadak disodori sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Sudah dibungkus rapi kembali setelah memastikan isinya tidak berantakan efek berlari sepanjang jalan.

"Kue manju. Aku sangat berjuang membuatnya, tolong berikan untuk ibumu."

Raut syok Ren tertangkap basah saat melihat benda yang telah berpindah tangan, mau tidak mau remaja berpucuk itu merasa bersalah, "M-maaf. Apa sopan memberinya padamu? Mungkin aku seharusnya datang ke rumahmu dan memberikannya sendiri?"

"Tidak usah." pungkas Ren yang membuatnya sempat terhenyak, "Biar aku yang memberikannya, terima kasih banyak."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakakibara... kenapa—"

"Panggil dengan namaku, baru aku akan mendengar." intersepsi itu membuatnya sedikit terintimidasi. Sejenak ia mengusap tengkuknya, menarik napas, lalu kembali mencoba meneruskan bicara.

"E-euh, Ren... kenapa kau keluar dari virtuosos? Kenapa dari terakhir kita bertemu kau seperti tampak berbeda? Apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantumu?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi tidak dihiraukan. Sang pujangga hanya tersenyum sebagai bentuk pengalihan, "Aku begini-begini saja. Tidak ada yang berubah."

Jelas-jelas Ren yang dilihatnya sangat berbeda. Senyum culas dan percaya diri yang terbiasa menghiasi lenyap tak bersisa. Aura menyebalkan pun tidak terasa sama sekali, baginya sosok Ren di depannya kini tak ubahnya murid-murid Kunugigaoka versi jelata.

Cemasnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa bicara apapun padaku," kalimat bersikeras, "...oke?"

Manik gelap memerhatikannya dalam sirat kejut yang tidak terlalu ketara.

"Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Yuuma."

Pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama diakhiri senyum singkat Ren yang kemudian berbalik dan pergi, sementara ia hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Oi, oi, Isogai."

"Ya, Mae? Maaf aku melamun..."

"Hanya mau meminta kau berhenti menghapus papan tulisnya karena sudah lama bersih." Maehara memegang perutnya menahan tawa, berbeda dari Okajima dan Yoshida yang terang-terangan terbahak.

Bibirnya hanya membentang lurus, tidak serta-merta terpancing. Pikirannya lebih dipenuhi dengan wajah mantan wakil Osis dan berbagai spekulasinya semenjak kali terakhir bertemu muka, entah sudah berapa lama. Masokis, mungkin orang menyebutnya. Karena kebaikan hatinya yang selalu mengutamakan orang lain lebih banyak mengundang banyak prahara.

"Pasti lagi mikirin pacar."

Olokan yang berambut minim ditanggapi tawa sekilas, " Jangan menuduh sembarangan dan jangan samaratakan aku dengan Maehara."

(Sepertinya sang casanova merasa kalimat sahabatnya barusan sangat dejavu.)

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, dia menunggumu di luar daritadi tuh."

Pusat alisnya berkerut maksimal lalu melongok ke luar jendela, mendapati figur familier tengah bersandar di batang pohon terdekat sembari memandang entah ke mana untuk membunuh bosan.

"R-REN?" pekik kaget, segera melesak penghapus papan tulis di tangannya ke tangan Maehara, "Aku ke luar kelas sebentar. Kalian lanjutkan piketnya, ya!"

Mana mungkin trio bebal seperti Okajima, Maehara dan Yoshida mau menurut. Mereka lebih memilih menonton calon gosip menyenangkan dari ambang kusen kayu. Bukannya menasehati, anggota piket lain malah ikut-ikutan penasaran dan mengintip.

"Ren! Kenapa ada di sini?!"

"Hai, Yuuma... ternyata butuh waktu juga ya untuk kemari. Untung kau sedang ada jadwal piket, jadi usahaku tidak sia-sia."

Mulutnya berjuang memilih kata, menguntainya menjadi kalimat. Apapun yang Ren lakukan, jika sampai nekat menghabiskan waktunya untuk datang ke gedung bobrok kelas E pasti ada sesuatu hal penting.

"Kau mau masuk kelas kami dulu untuk duduk dan mengobrol?" disambut gelengan penolakan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi ini," sebuah tempat bekal cukup besar terbungkus kain indah, "Rasa terima kasih untuk manju yang kau beri minggu lalu. Ibuku sangat senang menerimanya..."

"Tidak usah! Aku serius ingin memberinya untuk ibumu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun!"

Kalau begini ia jadi merasa berhutang sekali lagi.

Namun kotak itu tetap dipaksakan ke dalam pelukannya, "Terima saja. Maaf kalau rasanya tidak sesuai."

"Cara bicaramu seperti kau yang telah membuat ini semua," Ren menyembunyikan tangannya cepat. Ada balutan plester sewarna kulit membalut jari-jari yang sempat tertangkap mata. Ia meringis untuk menggoda, yang berponi tanggung sempat salah tingkah.

"Yah, aku sedikit membantu."

"Terima kasih," tangannya menerima enggan, merasa terlampau malu, "Aku akan membuat manju khusus untukmu sebagai balasannya. Tapi tolong setelah itu jangan memberiku apa-apa karena aku akan merasa berhutang lagi."

"...Dasar aneh,"

Ia yang menganggapnya sebagai pujian membentang senyum terbaik, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku selesai piket sebentar lagi. Kita bisa menuju halte bus dan pulang bersama."

Sekilas ia mungkin lupa kalau Ren adalah anak beruntung yang selalu diantar jemput. Karena sesampainya di dasar bukit, sudah ada mobil mewah telah siap mengantar mereka berdua pulang ke rumah walau kali ini bukan ayah Ren yang menyetir.

.

.

.

"Sudah larut. Masih belum tidur, Yuuma?"

Besok sepulang sekolah, ia akan menghadiri rapat ketua kelas di gedung utama. Sebuah kesempatan bagus untuk membanggakan lagi kreasi terbaru yang sudah lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya. Masih belum persis dengan rasa yang selalu dicicipinya semenjak kecil, tapi hampir mendekati. Mungkin ini mahakarya miliknya selama hampir dua bulan berkutat di dapur dengan pasta kacang manis dan tepung terigu.

"Maaf, Bu. Aku masih harus mengukusnya sebentar lagi."

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini tidurmu terlalu larut. Ibu cemas dengan kesehatanmu..."

Diiringi ketuk gerimis yang semakin lebat, malam itu menjadi momen-momen melankolis karena pikirannya berhasil disusupi kenangan buruk masa lalu. Ia melihat manju-manju di hadapannya sambil berimajinasi, berpikir seandainya sang ayah tidak meninggal dua tahun lalu dan usaha keluarganya tidak bangkrut, mungkin keadaannya akan lebih baik.

Ia sedang iri pada Ren, diakui jelas dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Betapa ia menginginkan segala kekayaan, nikmat dan cinta yang pernah dicicipi sementara. Sesungguhnya ada kala-kala ia merasa lelah dengan apa yang selalu dijalani walau bibirnya tetap mengucapkan syukur. Ada sesuatu hal yang bijaknya tidak diucapkan dan disimpan seumur hidup dalam hati, karena lidah bagaikan sembilu yang lebih tajam ketika melukai.

Ibunya sudah berjuang tanpa letih dan ia tidak berhak memberi beliau beban mental yang lebih dari ini.

"Iya, Bu. Aku tidur sekarang."

Alat kukus dan serbet khusus peninggalan sang ayah dibersihkan baik-baik sebelum menyapa alam mimpi.

.

.

Matanya mencari satu sosok yang ingin segera ditemuinya ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang Osis. Sedikit curi-curi pandang ke berbagai sudut, sebuah harapan kosong seandainya sosok Ren mungkin saja hadir tak terduga di ruangan tersebut. Mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa atau memaksa tidak terbiasa. Bagaimanapun kehadiran Ren untuknya memang mutlak menjadi salah satu obyek perhatian selama hampir satu semester lalu.

Kotak bekal indah di tangan disembunyikan di balik tas kumalnya agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Asano... maaf mengganggu,"

Pirang stroberi membalas dengan konsonan singkat, menanggapinya tidak lebih dari berkas-berkas yang tengah disusun di tangan. Sebuah ritual sebelum memulai rapat karena kertas itu harus dibagikan sebelum peserta lain datang.

"Aku tadi mencoba mencari Re—Sakakibara ke kelasnya, tapi tidak ada. Apa dia sudah pulang?"

Angkat dagu diiringi paras heran, "Ren? Dia memang sudah pindah sekolah beberapa hari lalu."

"APA?"

"Semenjak orang tuanya bercerai dia memang bersiap-siap pindah bersama ayahnya. Dia baru saja pindah dua hari lalu."

Lututnya lemas. Ia hampir jatuh terduduk dan melepaskan semua yang di tangannya kalau mentalnya tidak segera ditopang rasa gengsi. Tangan menangkup tas sekolah dan kotak bawaannya erat lalu membungkuk dalam tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf Asano, aku ijin rapat hari ini! Semua kuserahkan pada Kataoka."

"Mana bisa begitu! OII, ISOGAI!"

Kaki mungil itu berlari sangat cepat, melewati ruang loker dan gerbang gedung utama Kunugigaoka.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, tiga stasiun yang dilewatinya sekarang terasa sangat lama dan menyakitkan. Kubus dalam dekapnya dipegang ekstra hati-hati walau isinya mungkin telah berhamburan efek guncangan. Alas kakinya mulai tidak enak karena harus menjejak tanah becek akibat tetes hujan yang belum lama jatuh bersahut-sahutan.

"Ren! REN!" begitu sampai, jarinya memencet bel rumah di hadapannya berkali-kali namun tidak ada siapapun menyambut. Ia bahkan terlalu panik hanya untuk mengamati bahwa papan nama keluarga Sakakibara yang sempat dilihatnya sudah tidak terpasang.

"REN! AKU MEMBAWA MANJU UNTUKMU SEPERTI JANJIKU! AYO KELUAR!"

Hening tetap meraja meskipun nama itu diteriakkan bertubi-tubi.

Ia sudah menyerah menekan bel seperti orang gila yang mungkin saja tidak berfungsi karena aliran listriknya telah terputus. Daun-daun jatuh efek awal musim gugur menemaninya beberapa saat memandangi rumah mewah bertingkat dua yang sepertinya sudah terlanjur kosong di bawah bentang pelangi.

.

.

Ibunya adalah yang pertama kali mendekat untuk memeluk ketika melihatnya menyembunyikan tangis di atas meja makan yang ikut difungsikan sebagai tempat belajar. Tubuhnya bergeming ditemani sebuah kotak indah yang hanya mampu dirangkulnya semenjak pagi. Tempat bekal yang belum sempat dikembalikan pada pemilik sesungguhnya beserta isinya yang telah dijanjikan.

"Ada apa, sayang. Apa ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah?"

Pelukan di tubuhnya kian hangat dan erat. Sang ibu tak kuasa mendengar isak pilu buah hatinya yang semakin jelas., "Apa ada sesuatu terjadi? Boleh ibu tahu?"

"Apa saat ayah pergi... dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal... p-pada ibu?" kalimat terbata-bata namun tetap jelas terdengar.

"Ayahmu meninggal karena kecelakaan saat kalian berada sekolah. Dia tidak sempat mengucapkan apapun, ibu hanya mampu melihat raganya saja."

Perasaan kelu semakin menjadi-jadi, "Ditinggal tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal itu... terlalu menyakitkan... aku... a-aku tidak—"

Ia memeluk ibunya dan menangis keras. Terlalu keras sampai kedua adiknya memutuskan mendekat lalu ikut mendekap sang kakak bersama-sama, ikut berurai air mata tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, boleh aku meneruskan usaha ayah?"

Malam itu lagi-lagi ia melanggar janji untuk tidur cepat. Di bawah tahta bulan yang sinarnya menyusup jendela, bisiknya melantun ditemani sang ibu yang masih menemaninya tanpa kunjung putus.

"Berjuang dari nol juga tidak masalah. Aku akan berusaha... aku pasti bisa membuat toko manju kita laris seperti dulu."

Karena dengan begitu ia bisa terus mengasah kemampuannya, untuk kemudian memberikan karya terbaiknya pada seseorang penting yang secara tidak langsung memberitahukan padanya arti sebuah syukur dalam hidup berkeluarga.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :

2 Oktober 2015

Happy Birthday, mom.

We are Health and Happy.


End file.
